I heart you
by Leenaren
Summary: TRADUCTION - Les Aurors découvrent des corps dont le cœur a été arraché et morcelé. Quelques temps plus tard, les pistes mènent à Drago Malefoy - avant que celui-ci ne semble mourir à son tour. Qui est le tueur et quel est donc le mystérieux prétendant qui cherche à obtenir le cœur d'Harry ?


_**Disclaimer** : L'univers à JK Rowling_

 _ **Auteur** : FanofBellaandEdward_

 _ **Bêta** : Temi-Chou_

 _ **Warnings** : slash, concordant avec les livres mais pas l'épilogue, description de blessures et de sang, légèrement gore…_

 _Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Nope, pas de chapitre de l'Appel ce soir, mais une traduction – ma première – afin de vous faire découvrir une fiction que j'ai adorée pour la St Valentin (oui, j'avais les boules, et cet OS était parfait). Après 4 mois de relecture et de travail sur la traduction/correction, je vous offre le texte ! Un énorme merci à ma **Temi** qui m'a vraiment aidée et soutenue dans ce premier défi traduction que je me suis lancé, on peut dire que cette fic est aussi à 50 pourcents à elle :p_

 _C'est un OS plutôt long (40 pages), mais j'ai décidé de le publier en OS tout comme son auteur l'a fait._

 _L'OS original appartient à **FanofBellaandEdward** , vous trouverez son compte sur en anglais, n'hésitez pas à passer lui laisser une review à elle aussi !_

 _En espérant que vous aimiez ! Et bonne St Valentin en retard :)_

* * *

 **I heart you**

Le faible son d'un appel par le réseau de Cheminette tira le sorcier brun de son rêve plaisant. Il s'assit avec un gémissement irrité, frottant lentement ses yeux pour y effacer le sommeil. Clignant des yeux, sa main se traina jusqu'à sa table de nuit encombrée, essayant de localiser ses lunettes. Ses doigts glissèrent sur une fine monture et il l'attrapa, la mettant sur son visage.

Sa vision s'éclaircit et il put voir les contours de ses meubles de chambre dans la pièce sombre. Un peu de lumière du soleil était en train de se faufiler à travers les rideaux noirs, mais devait se contenter de créer un faible éclat, suffisamment fort pour assurer qu'il ne se cognerait pas contre les meubles, mais pas assez pour fournir un éclairage décent.

Il tira sa baguette de sous son polochon – il n'allait jamais se coucher sans – et utilisa un Tempus.

Six heures et demie. Foutrement merveilleux.

Rouspétant à propos de l'heure matinale, il se glissa hors du lit, frissonnant quand l'air froid de janvier frappa sa peau chaude. Bordel, il devrait lancer un autre sort de réchauffement.

L'eau chaude de la douche dégagea le brouillard qui embrumait son cerveau et quand il en sortit, il était significativement mieux réveillé.

Se souvenant du son d'alerte de la Cheminette, il attrapa hâtivement une de ses épaisses robes et se dépêcha d'accueillir le visiteur matinal.

— Ron, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Harry Potter accueillit son meilleur ami alors qu'il s'agenouillait dans la douce carpette.

La tête de Ron Weasley flottait dans les flammes vertes. Il paraissait lui aussi exténué et il était clair qu'il aurait préféré retourner dans son lit – un sentiment qu'Harry approuvait de tout son cœur.

— On a une autre affaire, l'informa Ron avec une voix rauque et il bailla bruyamment.

— Quel genre de cas ? s'enquit Harry en soupirant mentalement.

Ils venaient juste de finir l'une des affaires les plus dures qu'ils avaient eue à résoudrejusqu'ici **.** Çaleur avait pris presque trois mois juste pour traquer quelques contrebandiers d'œufs de dragon. Quand ils avaient finalement réussi à localiser avec précision leur position, ils avaient été coincés dans un duel pendant presque cinq heures, forcés d'utiliser des sorts et des maléfices qui avaient énormément drainé leur magie. Le temps que les renforts arrivent et qu'ils se débrouillent pour capturer les trafiquants, Harry et Ron s'étaient presque évanouis sur place

Seule l'idée que s'évanouir en sécurité chez eux était plus sûr et confortable leur avait permis de tenir jusqu'à avoir fait leur rapport à Kingsley.

Et maintenant ils en avaient déjà une nouvelle ? Kingsley leur donnait d'habitude au moins deux jours de repos avant de les jeter dans une autre affaire complexe.

— Meurtre, répondit Ron avec une grimace. Ils ont trouvé le corps dans une ruelle de Fulham. Ils attendent notre arrivée, parce qu'il y a apparemment quelque chose qui ne va pas à propos de la façon dont le sorcier a été assassiné.

— Ce n'est pas toujours le cas ? soupira Harry en se frottant le front. Bien, je vais me changer, attraper un petit-déjeuner rapide au passage, et j'arrive au bureau.

Ron acquiesça et, avec un nouveau bâillement sonore – offrant la vue de sa gorge si Harry voulait la vérifier – il disparut de la cheminée, laissant derrière lui des flammes rouges et dorées dansant joyeusement les unes autour des autres.

Harry se leva et roula les épaules, en retirant les nœuds. Au moins, il avait pu dormir presque sept heures, ce n'était pas rien.

oOo

Il y avait eu une tempête durant la nuit, complète, avec le tonnerre et les éclairs et, couplé avec les températures glaciales, les rues s'étaient transformées en endroits dangereux.

Harry et Ron avaient transplané directement du Ministère à l'emplacement que Kingsley leur avait donné.

La ruelle puait la bière et les détritus, et les deux Aurors se dirigèrent sur le sol glissant de la scène de crime.

Une femme avec de très courts cheveux bruns les accueillit en premier. Son badge annonçait Amanda Beauregard. Elle avait rejoint les Aurors deux ans plus tôt et était une travailleuse silencieuse mais efficace.

— Bonjour, Amanda, la salua Harry avec un pâle sourire. Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

Elle fit signe vers le sol.

— Homme caucasien d'environ trente ans. Sa baguette a été trouvée brisée près de lui. Il a souffert d'une blessure au crâne, un bras cassé et son torse a été ouvert en deux. Son cœur a été retiré et placé près de lui en morceaux, leur dit-elle sèchement, ses joues habituellement roses paraissant pâles dans la lumière du petit matin.

— En morceaux ? demanda doucement Ron.

Amanda s'écarta, révélant la victime.

Harry grimaça quand l'odeur du sang le frappa. Le bras gauche de l'homme reposait dans un angle bizarre à l'écart de son corps, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés sur son visage à cause du sang s'échappant d'une large entaille sur le côté de son visage et de son front. Son torse était effectivement ouvert et ses côtes écartées, leur côté pointu et aiguisé s'élevant vers le ciel. Ses organes étaient toujours en place, sauf le cœur, qui avait été placé près de son bras droit. Il était débité en plusieurs petites pièces qui formaient une simple ligne.

Il entendit Ron avoir un haut-le-cœur et il tourna la tête ailleurs, sentant la nausée arriver doucement à la vue du corps de l'homme. La pluie de la nuit dernière n'avait rien fait pour alléger l'odeur putride du corps pourrissant dans une mare de sang.

Faire ce boulot depuis quelques années déjà et avoir vécu une guerre ne rendaient pas l'odeur et l'horrible vue plus faciles à affronter.

— Qui l'a trouvé ? demanda Harry une fois certain qu'il ne commencerait pas à vomir sur la scène de crime. Est-ce qu'il y a des témoins ?

Un autre Auror les rejoignit. C'était un homme sur sa quarantaine, ses clairs cheveux roux commençant à devenir gris sur les tempes et ses profonds yeux marron entourés de rides.

— Une sorcière qui promenait son chien l'a découvert il y une demi-heure. Jusque-là, aucun autre témoin ne s'est manifesté, répondit doucement Tyree Aldrich.

Il secoua la tête vers l'entrée de la ruelle, où un autre Auror était en train de discuter doucement avec une jeune femme mince, arborant de courts cheveux violets. Son petit chien attendait patiemment à ses pieds, mais son nez était clairement en train de renifler l'odeur du sang alors qu'il frissonnait dans l'air humide et froid.

— Très bien, prenez assez de photos de la scène et demandez dans le voisinage. Peut-être que quelqu'un a vu ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, leur ordonna Ron

Les deux Aurors hochèrent la tête.

Harry secoua la tête vers leur seul témoin – pour l'instant – et Ron hocha la tête, le suivant rapidement.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle, la salua Harry, aussi amicalement qu'il le pouvait au vu des circonstances.

De clairs yeux bruns tournèrent de l'Auror devant elle vers Harry et ils s'écarquillèrent immédiatement quand elle le reconnut.

— Je suis l'Auror Potter et voici mon partenaire, Auror Weasley. Je suis désolé de vous garder ici alors que je sais que ça doit être stressant pour vous, mais pouvez-vous éventuellement nous dire ce que vous avez vu ? demanda gentiment Harry.

L'autre Auror retourna rapidement dans la ruelle, apparemment pour aider Amanda et Tyree à collecter les preuves et préparer le corps pour son transport à la morgue.

— Oui, je… Je suis Ashley Tallbrook, dit-elle après une minute de silence, puis elle secoua la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

À son honneur, elle n'avait pas commencé à couiner ni à rester bouche ouverte dès qu'Harry l'avait approchée.

— Je vais toujours faire une promenade avec mon chien vers cette heure-ci, parce que je dois partir au travail vers huit heures. Enfin, notre route nous conduit toujours vers cette ruelle et d'habitude, il ne s'arrête même pas pour renifler ou autre, mais cette fois il me tirait vers elle.

Elle prit un souffle tremblant et ferma les yeux.

— Prenez votre temps, murmura Ron de manière apaisante.

Si les Aurors avaient du mal à faire face à l'horrible meurtre, alors les civils auraient définitivement des difficultés avec ça, considérant le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués à de telles visions.

— J'ai essayé de le retirer vers moi, parce que je pensais qu'il avait simplement senti l'odeur d'un chat, ou d'un rat ou autre chose, mais il a continué à tirer et à tirailler, alors je l'ai suivi et… et c'est quand j'ai vu cet homme allongé ici, termina-t-elle, paraissant très pâle, ses yeux vacillant vers le corps au sol à l'autre bout de l'allée.

— Avez-vous remarqué n'importe quoi d'autre en particulier ? demanda Harry.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Seulement ses – ses blessures et sa baguette brisée. Dès que j'ai vu le corps, je suis partie et je vous ai prévenus.

— Très bien, merci, Miss Tallbrook. Pour l'instant, vous pouvez partir, mais restez disponible dans le cas où nous aurions d'autres questions, dit Ron en lui adressant un sourire rassurant.

Elle hocha la tête faiblement et partit, tremblant légèrement.

Ron se tourna pour lui faire face et soupira, grimaçant.

— Quelle douce façon de commencer la journée, hein ? murmura-t-il sombrement.

— Allons-y. Peut-être que nous serons capables de trouver d'autres témoins ou même quelque chose sur le tueur, soupira Harry.

oOo

Ça allait être un jour très long.

Ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de témoins. Celui qu'ils avaient trouvé pouvait seulement leur dire qu'il avait entrevu la victime suivant une personne blonde dans la ruelle. Il n'avait même pas été capable de confirmer si cette personne était un homme ou une femme.

Harry et Ron avaient déjà géré telles sortes de cas avant – où il n'y avait pratiquement pas de témoins et où les preuves étaient rares. Ça leur prenait un peu plus longtemps, mais jusque-là ils s'étaient toujours arrangés pour résoudre l'affaire à temps – parfois même avant que le tueur ne puisse faire une autre victime.

Cette fois-ci elle se révélait bien plus compliquée qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus, car trois jours plus tard, ils eurent à transplaner à Kensington où un sorcier avait trouvé un corps jeté dans un parc. Une fois de plus, la victime – un sorcier qui ne devait pas avoir eu plus de dix-neuf ans – avait sa baguette brisée, son torse ouvert et son cœur retiré. L'organe était à nouveau débité en pièces et formait deux lignes près de la hanche de l'homme une horizontale et une verticale.

— Je pense qu'il est sûr de supposer qu'on a affaire à un tueur en série, murmura sombrement Ron.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

— Nous n'en sommes pas encore certains. Jusqu'ici, le nombre de corps est de deux. Pour être considéré comme un tueur en série, il faut au moins qu'un nouveau soit découvert, fit-il remarquer en se relevant de sa position accroupie.

Il grimaça.

— Bien que j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième corps.

Ron secoua la tête et fit un geste vers le cadavre pendant que les autres Aurors prenaient des photos et fouillaient dans l'herbe, à la recherche de preuves.

— Allez, Harry, tu penses vraiment que cette personne va s'arrêter à deux ? grogna-t-il. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence qu'ils aient été mutilés de la même manière, donc je pense qu'on peut exclure la possibilité de deux tueurs.

— Qui a dit que ce n'était qu'une personne ? rétorqua Harry. Ça pourrait être un groupe travaillant ensemble.

Ron fit un geste impatient.

— Dans ce cas, c'est pratiquement une évidence qu'il y aura plus de victimes.

— Peut-être qu'il y a une sorte de connexion entre elles ? murmura Harry avec hésitation.

D'habitude, les tueurs en série avaient une cible spécifique en tête – quelle était le lien entre ces deux victimes ? S'ils le savaient, peut-être qu'ils pourraient empêcher un troisième meurtre.

— Jusque-là, les seules choses qu'ils ont en commun, c'est d'être des hommes et des sorciers.

Ron haussa les épaules et se gratta l'arrière de la nuque.

— Aucun autre lien n'a été établi pour l'instant, mais on vient juste de découvrir le second corps, alors peut-être qu'on en trouvera plus.

— Allons-y et interrogeons le témoin, dit sinistrement Harry.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'homme infortuné, il rebroussa chemin jusqu'au témoin tremblant, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

— Je rajoute aussi Alexavier Draydon à votre équipe, déclara Kinglsey avec fatigue, plus tard cette semaine.

Les cernes sous ses yeux le faisaient paraître bien plus âgé qu'il ne l'était.

— C'est un expert pour trouver des indices, alors espérons qu'il accélère votre recherche.

Harry grimaça et traîna une main sur son visage. Hier, quatre jours après avoir trouvé le sorcier de dix-neuf ans, ils avaient découvert une troisième victime dernière un fleuriste à Brixton. Cette fois-ci, c'était une femme brune, d'environ trente-cinq ans. De nouveau, sa baguette avait été cassée et son torse avait été ouvert et le cœur retiré. Les morceaux de l'organe avaient été placés près de sa tête et formaient une sorte de cercle.

Elle avait été trouvée par deux Aurors qui avaient été appelés pour traiter des plaintes de voisinage à propos d'une odeur fétide.

Maintenant, il était confirmé qu'ils cherchaient un tueur en série.

— Merci, Kingsley, soupira-t-il et il grimaça quand son cou craqua bruyamment.

Son supérieur se pencha en arrière dans sa chaise, serrant ses mains ensemble.

— Combien de preuves avez-vous jusqu'ici ?

— Pas beaucoup, grogna Harry en s'inclinant en avant, fixant le sol. Il ne semble y avoir aucune connexion entre les trois victimes, sauf pour le fait qu'ils appartiennent tous au monde sorcier, avaient tous leur baguettes cassées et leurs cœurs retirés et en morceaux. Le légiste a dit que même si les victimes avaient été soumises à des sortilèges, c'est finalement leur torse déchiqueté qui est la cause de la mort. Deux d'entre eux ont également été déplacés de l'endroit où ils ont été tués parce qu'il y a trop peu de sang là où ils ont été trouvés.

— Rien d'autre ?

— Non, nous n'avons pas réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit d'autre. Seulement une chose, les témoins ont déclaré qu'ils ont vu une personne blonde dans le voisinage la nuit avant que les corps ne soient découverts, rapidement suivie par les victimes, répondit Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Les quelques témoins qu'ils avaient interrogés avaient tous établi qu'ils avaient vu une personne blonde, mais jusqu'alors, aucun d'entre n'avait été capable de confirmer le sexe. Soit le tueur utilisait des vêtements qui cachait son genre, soit il ou elle utilisait des sorts pour flouter les contours de son corps.

— Hm, ça pourrait être une coïncidence. De plus, il y a sans doute plus de gens dans la rue que cette personne seule.

— Non, dans ce cas, notre meilleure piste est ce ou cette blonde, car il y aurait trop de coïncidences pour que chaque témoin l'ait vu la nuit avant que le meurtrier ne tue. Ce n'est pas comme si les corps avaient été trouvés tous au même endroit, argumenta Harry.

Kingsley fronça les sourcils.

— Tu dois avoir raison, murmura-t-il. Bien, de toute façon, je vais…

Un coup à la porte le fit taire.

— Oui ?

Ron ouvrit la porte, un regard sinistre sur le visage.

— Je suis désolé de vous déranger, Kingsley, mais Harry et moi sommes appelés sur le terrain.

— Pourquoi et où ? demanda Harry, déjà en train de se lever et d'enfiler ses robes d'extérieur.

— Un autre corps a été trouvé. Même _modus operandi_ que les trois premières victimes, murmura Ron.

Kingsley jura bruyamment avant de soupirer.

— Vas-y, Harry.

Hochant la tête en direction de son supérieur, Harry suivit hâtivement son partenaire hors du bureau.

— Aussi vite ? marmonna-t-il de façon atterrée alors qu'il se dépêchait, essayant de maintenir l'allure rapide de Ron.

Jusque-là, ils avaient toujours eu quelques jours d'écart entre chaque victime.

Ils dépassèrent plusieurs autres Aurors et employés du Ministère et sortirent, la bruine froide frappant leur visage.

— Où ont-ils trouvé le corps ?

Ron resta silencieux, regardant ailleurs de façon suspecte.

— Ron ? Où est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé le corps ? répéta Harry avec impatience, plissant les yeux.

Ron soupira et se tourna pour lui faire face quand ils se glissèrent dans la ruelle désignée comme point de transplanage pour les Aurors.

— Près de la voie ferrée de Little Whinging.

L'endroit où Harry avait vécu pendant des années et où il avait été tourmenté par sa famille Moldue.

Sa gorge s'assécha soudainement alors qu'il s'entendait demander :

— Tu sais si…

Ron sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait, car il lui serra l'épaule de manière rassurante.

— Ce n'est pas ton cousin, dit-il calmement. C'est une autre femme.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux, s'obligeant à se concentrer de manière à ne pas être désartibulé. Il n'aimait peut-être pas beaucoup sa famille, mais il ne leur souhaitait pas de mourir, certainement pas de la façon morbide dont le tueur mutilait ses victimes.

Il se demanda cependant s'il y avait une raison particulière pour laquelle le criminel avait choisi Little Whinging ce n'était pas comme si c'était un endroit connu à travers la communauté sorcière. Avec des ombres passant sur son visage et un signe rassurant de Ron, ils se concentrèrent tous les deux sur leurs coordonnées et disparurent avec deux doux « pop ».

oOo

Amanda les accueillit à nouveau quand ils arrivèrent sur la voie ferrée abandonnée.

— Qui l'a trouvée ? demanda sévèrement Harry après avoir lancé un regard à la femme gisant entre deux rails.

Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés et roux et ses yeux bleu foncés fixaient le ciel noir, vides. Le faible soleil se frayait difficilement un chemin à travers les nuages rouges et illuminait sa peau grisâtre. Sa baguette, cassée en trois morceaux, était placée près de sa main gauche. Son torse était ouvert en deux et son cœur était placé en une sorte de V près de son bras droit.

Amanda fit un geste vers quelqu'un par-delà son épaule.

— Un moldu appelé Dudley Dursley.

Harry ne put empêcher la vive inspiration qui suivit sa réponse. De toutes les personnes qui auraient pu trouver la pauvre femme, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit son cousin ? Il sentit la crainte comme une chape de plomb lui tomber sur l'estomac à l'idée de le revoir, surtout dans de telles circonstances traumatisantes. Ses mains devinrent moites alors qu'il serrait et desserrait les poings contre ses flancs.

— Harry, mon pote, tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? suggéra Ron à voix basse, sa main accrochant son épaule un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait normalement fait.

Harry savait qu'il essayait juste de lui apporter son soutien, mais ça ne l'aidait pas à calmer l'anxiété qui bouillonnait dans son être.

— Harry, c'est toi ?

La voix de Dudley – plus basse que la dernière fois où ils s'étaient parlé – l'appela et il entendit des pas s'approcher de lui.

Harry secoua la tête et adressa à Ron un petit sourire tendu.

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais lui parler. Vois si tu peux trouver quelques indices, murmura-t-il.

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil préoccupé, mais il hocha la tête et recommença à parler avec Amanda.

— Harry, ça faisait longtemps, dit Dudley, semblant hésitant.

Harry inspira profondément et se tourna vers lui. Dudley avait conservé sa large forme musclée, mais ses cheveux avaient été coupés et étaient coiffés en petites piques à l'aide de gel. Il devait travailler en extérieur car il portait un vieux T-shirt avec des traces de peinture. Ses baskets blanches étaient sales, boueuses – grâce à la tempête qui avait fait rage sur le pays la nuit dernière – et il avait un sac à dos niché contre ses pieds.

— Ouais, c'est vrai, confirma Harry. Tu as appelé la police ?

Dudley sembla d'abord confus, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Harry voulait parler de la police moldue. Il secoua rapidement la tête, bougeant légèrement les pieds. Il essayait désespérément d'éviter de regarder le corps.

— Non, je… J'ai vu les morceaux d'une baguette près d'elle et je me suis dit qu'elle devait être une des tiens.

Harry fit signe à son cousin de le suivre. Dudley semblait plutôt pâle et il craignait que s'ils restaient plus longtemps près du corps, son cousin ne s'évanouisse. Pas qu'il puisse lui en vouloir. Même si c'était la quatrième fois, il devait toujours repousser la bile qui menaçait de sortir quand il était frappé par l'odeur de sang et de magie noire.

Une fois qu'ils furent à distance confortable du corps – mais toujours près de manière à ce que Ron puisse garder un œil sur lui – Harry se tourna et s'adressa de nouveau à son cousin.

— Comment as-tu fait pour contacter les Aurors ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

— Les Au… Aurors ? répéta Dudley, confus.

— Les personnes avec les robes rouges, comme moi. L'équivalent sorcier de la police, clarifia Harry.

— Oh, eh bien, quand tu es parti il y a quelques années, un de tes semblables a donné à m'man, p'pa et moi un bouton et nous a dit que si on avait des problèmes avec l'un des vôtres, tout ce qu'on aurait à faire serait de le presser pour qu'on nous envoie de l'aide, expliqua Dudley en tiraillant son T-shirt. J'ai gardé ce bouton dans mon portefeuille tout ce temps. Quand j'ai trouvé cette femme, je me suis dit que ça enverrait de l'aide, alors je l'ai utilisé. Je ne savais pas qui se montrerait, mais, eh bien…

Il s'arrêta et frotta maladroitement l'arrière de sa nuque. Il ne regardait pas Harry dans les yeux, mais c'était compréhensible étant donné les circonstances et que chacun n'était pas dans les petits papiers de l'autre.

— Je vois, ça explique beaucoup de choses, murmura Harry de manière absente.

Il ne savait pas qui avait donné ces boutons à son oncle, sa tante et son cousin, mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses problèmes pour le moment.

— Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose d'étrange quand tu l'as trouvée ?

Dudley secoua la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

— Non, je faisais mon jogging le long de ces rails quand j'ai soudain vu quelqu'un couché ici. Je pensais qu'elle était blessée ou même bourrée ou quoi, alors je me suis rapproché pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide. C'est là que j'ai vu tout ce sang.

Il trembla et un air dégoûté traversa ses traits.

— Mais à part ça… Je n'ai rien vu de bizarre.

— Hm, d'accord, merci, Dudley.

Harry lui sourit, tendu. Puis il fronça les sourcils.

— Alors tu n'as pas vu de personne blonde ou rien dans ce genre ?

— Blonde ? demanda Dudley, surpris, avant que ses sourcils ne se plissent jusqu'à se toucher. Non… Rien qui ne me revienne immédiatement à l'esprit. Je veux dire, bien sûr, il y a quelques blonds qui vivent par ici, mais je n'en ai vu aucun dans le coin.

Mais ce n'était pas parce que la personne n'était pas là quand Dudley était arrivé qu'elle n'avait jamais été ici.

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par Dudley.

— Dis, Harry ?

— Hm ? Oui ?

— Est-ce qu'ils vont m'effacer la mémoire ? demanda franchement Dudley, un faible tremblement dans la voix à la pensée d'être soumis à la magie.

Harry resta bouche bée sous le choc avant de réaliser quel signe négatif il devait renvoyer, puis ferma rapidement la bouche.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi penses-tu…

— J'ai entendu quelqu'un murmurer à ce propos. Disant qu'ils devaient me lancer un Ou… Oublivette ? demanda Dudley, incertain.

Il devrait avoir une discussion avec son groupe à propos d'être foutrement discret. Il serra les dents mais secoua la tête.

— Non, normalement on lance un sort d'Oubliettes aux Moldus – les gens comme toi – mais c'est pour les empêcher de parler de notre monde au vôtre. Tu es déjà au courant, donc… Je peux te faire confiance pour garder le silence là-dessus ?

Dudley acquiesça rapidement.

— Ouais, bien sûr ! Je ne vais en parler à personne.

— Pas même Tante Pétunia ou Oncle Vernon, Dudley, rajouta sérieusement Harry alors qu'il fixait son cousin. Ils ne peuvent pas savoir à propos de ça non plus.

— Je… je te le promets, Harry. Je ne dirai pas un mot.

Dudley sembla assez sérieux et Harry était partant pour le croire. Il avait partagé une maison avec son cousin pendant des années et savait à quoi il ressemblait quand il mentait. Cette fois-ci, il était complètement sincère.

— Très bien, Dudley.

Harry frappa son épaule dans un geste amical.

— Tu peux rentrer à la maison maintenant.

Dudley pencha la tête de manière crispée avant de murmurer :

— Très bien.

Harry était presque à son équipe quand la voix de Dudley résonna de nouveau à travers la voie humide.

— Sois prudent, Harry !

Harry lui offrit un petit sourire et un geste de la main qui lui parut plus facile à faire qu'il n'aurait dû.

— Bien sûr !

Lui et Dudley ne deviendraient jamais proches trop de choses s'étaient produites dans le passé entre eux pour simplement repartir de zéro. Mais il pensa que lui et Dudley pourraient rester en bon termes, parfois se rencontrer quelque part, de préférence sans femme mutilée dans le coin.

Ron lui lança un coup d'œil furtif quand il les rejoignit.

— Ça va, mon pote ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

— Bien sûr, marmonna Harry.

Il désigna de la tête la femme morte.

— Tu as trouvé du nouveau ?

oOo

La cinquième victime – un jeune sorcier brun qui avait été découvert près d'une benne à ordure dans East Dulwich et qui avait son cœur placé en forme de E sur son visage – leur donna finalement un suspect.

Le 25 janvier, un groupe de cinq Aurors pénétra dans le Manoir Malefoy et ramena Drago Malefoy à la Salle d'Interrogatoire Cinq au Ministère après un test ADN sur un fin cheveu blond, révélant qu'il avait accompagné la victime la nuit avant son meurtre.

Harry et Ron décidèrent que ce serait ce premier qui entrerait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ron craignait de ne pas pouvoir mettre de côté ses griefs contre Malefoy assez longtemps pour mener un interrogatoire correct et, après en avoir discuté avec Kingsley, il fut décidé que ce serait Harry qui interviendrait.

En temps normal, il ne devrait pas être autorisé à y procéder étant donné leur passé, mais Kingsley dit que de tous les Aurors disponibles, Harry était le seul en qui il avait confiance pour être le plus objectif possible.

C'était un triste jour dans l'histoire des Aurors si un ennemi d'école était plus impartial que des gens qui n'avaient jamais rencontré le suspect en personne.

Cette pensée emplit l'esprit d'Harry quand il ouvrit la porte de la Salle d'Interrogatoire Cinq et y pénétra. Il y avait des sortilèges de surveillance à chaque coin de la pièce, de manière à ce que les personnes à l'extérieur puissent écouter eux aussi.

Il n'avait pas vu Malefoy depuis qu'il avait été témoin à sa défense, quand ils avaient dix-huit ans – ce qui remontait à huit ans déjà. _Les années n'ont pas été mauvaises pour Malefoy_ , pensa Harry à contrecœur quand il évalua l'homme tranquillement assis à la table.

Le visage acéré qu'il avait eu pendant leur scolarité avait été échangé contre des pommettes saillantes et une forte mâchoire. Ses cheveux blonds n'étaient désormais plus tirés en arrière mais, à la place, pendaient librement autour de son visage, ce qui lui donnait un visage insouciant. Son corps était resté maigre et, malgré le pull gris, Harry nota que ses bras étaient toujours correctement musclés.

Malefoy se tira de sa contemplation de la table abimée quand Harry s'arrêta devant lui.

— Bonjour, Potter.

Il lui sourit finement et se réinstalla contre sa chaise.

Harry s'assit sur sa propre chaise et plaça le dossier – dans lequel se trouvaient les photos des victimes parmi d'autres choses – sur la table, une de ses mains posée au-dessus.

— Bonjour, Malefoy, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?

Malefoy roula sa tête jusqu'à ce que sa nuque craque plusieurs fois et haussa les épaules.

— Il semblerait que je sois suspecté d'avoir tué cinq personnes, murmura-t-il, ses yeux gris aussi durs que la pierre. Je sais que je n'étais pas un ange à Poudlard, mais je pensais avoir établi il y a longtemps déjà que je n'ai pas le truc pour tuer quelqu'un.

Ses lèvres se courbèrent et son regard se durcit.

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser la Legilimencie pour savoir que Malefoy se souvenait de la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, tes cheveux ont été trouvés dans les mains de l'une des victimes, répliqua calmement Harry, gardant son regard fermement ancrédans celui de Malefoy.

Malefoy haussa un sourcil blond.

— Et cela veut dire que j'ai aussi tué les quatre autres personnes ? dit-il avec dérision.

— Tu ne nies pas que tu étais avec la victime la nuit dernière ? demanda froidement Harry.

— Tu parles de Ian Lansley, non ?

Harry acquiesça en silence. Malefoy grogna d'irritation et leva les yeux vers le plafond.

— Oui, j'étais avec lui.

— Pourquoi ?

— On était en rencard, répondit catégoriquement Malefoy, son expression montrant qu'il aimerait beaucoup oublier cet événement.

— Que s'est-il passé quand le rendez-vous s'est fini ?

Les lèvres de Malefoy se courbèrent de nouveau.

— Il était ennuyeux à mourir, donc je l'ai laissé au restaurant et j'ai transplané chez moi. Il était encore vivant la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Harry pencha la tête.

— Alors comment expliques-tu qu'il y ait eu tes cheveux dans sa main ?

— Tss, ce bâtard semblait pensait que juste parce qu'il avait payé le dîner, il avait le droit d'avoir plus.

Malefoy roula des yeux avant d'enlever avec ennui des peluches imaginaires de sa manche.

— Quand je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui, il a essayé de m'embrasser dans une vaine tentative de me convaincre – du moins, c'est ce que je crois qu'il essayait de faire. Je l'ai repoussé dès que ses mains crasseuses ont commencé à toucher mon visage et je suis parti. Il a dû avoir de mes cheveux de cette façon.

Malefoy s'avança sur sa chaise et eut un sourire moqueur.

— Donc désolé de te décevoir, Potter, mais je ne suis pas celui que vous recherchez.

— Nous avons plusieurs témoins déclarant qu'ils ont vu un homme blond accompagnant les victimes, juste avant leur mort, murmura Harry en se reculant, essayant de garder la distance entre lui et l'héritier Malefoy.

Malefoy renifla durement et éclata de rire.

— C'est tout ce que tu as, Potter ? Il y a beaucoup de blonds _juste_ en Grande Bretagne. Allez, même _toi_ tu peux mieux faire !

— Qu'as-tu dernièrement fait, Malefoy ?

Harry ignora la pique et décida de changer de tactique. Malheureusement ils n'avaient pas plus, alors il ne pouvait utiliser aucun indice précis pour prouver que Malefoy était derrière ces meurtres.

— J'essaye de promouvoir mon commerce de potions, soupira Malefoy haussant les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important, et d'aller à des rendez-vous. Cependant, ils sont généralement plutôt désastreux. Certaines personnes pensent qu'ils peuvent agir de manière supérieure et arrogante, juste parce que mon père était du mauvais côté pendant la guerre.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il pinça les lèvres avant de laisser tomber son regard sur la table entre eux.

— Où étais-tu aux premières heures du matin le 13 janvier ? continua Harry.

— Dans mon lit, répondit-il catégoriquement.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un peut confirmer ça ?

— Les elfes de maison pourraient, je suppose.

Harry plissa les yeux.

— Tu sais aussi bien que moi, Malefoy, que les elfes de maison ne sont pas des alibis valides, précisa-t-il vaguement.

Malgré la lutte d'Hermione pour les droits pour les elfes de maison, le Ministère ne pouvait et ne voudrait pas les considérer comme des témoins valides, car ils étaient loyaux à leurs maîtres et voudraient mentir par peur d'être battus.

— Désolé, Potter, mais je n'ai personne d'autre.

Malefoy haussa les épaules.

— Je suppose que ta réponse est la même pour les seize, vingt et vingt-cinq janvier ? demanda Harry sans pouvoir effacer sa mine renfrognée.

— Pas un bon alibi, je sais, mais c'est la vérité, sourit froidement Malefoy. Je n'y peux rien si je ne trouve personne d'assez intéressant pour réchauffer mon lit.

— Tu sembles terriblement détendu pour quelqu'un qui est suspecté de meurtre, Malefoy, nota calmement Harry.

Malefoy sourit et tendit les bras comme s'il voulait enlacer Harry par-dessus la table.

— C'est parce que je sais que je suis innocent. Nous savons tous les deux qu'à moins que tu n'arrives avec des preuves accablantes – plus que mes cheveux sur _une_ de tes victimes, un homme que j'admets avoir rencardé – tu ne peux pas me retenir.

Harry serra les dents et sa main se resserra autour de la baguette sous la table.

Malefoy se rapprocha davantage, ses yeux gris acier complètement focalisés sur Harry. Son souffle caressa ses joues quand il murmura :

— Alors, Auror Potter, avez-vous d'autres preuves ? Ou puis-je retourner au manoir ?

La chaise crissa fortement quand Harry la recula. Sans donner la faveur d'un autre regard au sorcier blond, il cracha :

— Tu peux partir, Malefoy. Ne quitte pas le pays et reste disponible au cas où nous devrons de nouveau te poser des questions.

Avant que Malefoy ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, la porte claqua derrière Harry.

Harry s'adossa contre la porte, son cœur battant sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Il avait interrogé des Mangemorts comme les frères Lestrange sans montrer le moindre signe d'agitation, mais Malefoy continuait à le remuer fortement à chaque foutue fois qu'ils se rencontraient. Il avait besoin de se remettre.

Huit ans plus tard et l'homme avait toujours la capacité de le troubler et l'ennuyer. Il avait pensé qu'il serait devenu plus mature avec les ans.

Quand il se sentit assez remis, il disparut dans la pièce voisine où Kingsley, Ron et d'autres Aurors étaient rassemblés.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? demanda Kingsley de manière neutre alors qu'il désignait l'écran où l'intérieur de la Salle d'Interrogation Cinq apparaissait. Tu crois qu'il dit la vérité ? Tu le connaissans doute le mieux.

Harry grimaça et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

— Je crois que c'est le cas, répondit-il à contrecœur. Son alibi est au mieux merdique, mais il ne me paraît pas capable de tuer tant de personnes. Il n'a pas pu le faire il y a toutes ces années et je ne pense pas qu'il le puisse maintenant pour peu ou pas de motivation.

— Les gens peuvent changer avec le temps, mon pote, lâcha Ron d'un ton neutre.

Ses bras étaient croisés devant son torse et il était appuyé au mur.

— Il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il en soit aujourd'hui incapable de le faire s'il est personnellement offensé.

— Bon point, mais même s'il a en lui le truc pour tuer quelqu'un, ne crois-tu pas que le _modus operandi_ est un peu « trop » pour Malefoy ? proposa Harry, songeur. Je veux dire, il me semble plus du genre à utiliser des potions ou la magie noire pour tuer. Pas de découper la poitrine et en tirer le cœur. Malefoy peut être une drama queen, mais même ça c'est trop théâtral pour lui. De plus, je ne peux pas l'imaginer les mains sales pour faire _ça_.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait utiliser le Veritasserum sur lui ? proposa Lisa Belckins avec hésitation.

Elle était devenue Auror deux ans après Harry et était toujours appelée pour assister aux interrogatoires, bien qu'elle semble préférer cette méthode particulière pour tirer les alibis aux personnes. Elle se reposait bien trop sur la magie pour trouver les bonnes réponses.

Kingsley secoua la tête.

— On ne peut pas faire ça à moins d'avoir assez de preuves que c'est notre tueur, murmura-t-il. Ses cheveux retrouvés sur l'une des victimes, ce n'est pas suffisant. Et considérant qu'il a admis avoir été avec la victime, aucun doute que plusieurs personnes pourront confirmer qu'il a eu rendez-vous avec une autre.

— Alors on est de retour à la case départ, finalement, conclut amèrement Ron.

— Malheureusement, soupira Kingsley.

Il jeta un regard à Ron et Harry.

— Reposez-vous le reste de la journée. On dirait que vous allez vous évanouir tous les deux.

Harry voulut protester – comment pouvait-il facilement se reposer quand il y avait un tueur en série là-dehors ? Qui sait quand cette personne pourrait frapper ? Ils avaient besoin d'avancer : plus vite ils trouveraient ce fils de pute, mieux ça serait.

Kingsley lui jeta un regard d'avertissement.

— Rentrez chez vous, Auror Potter. C'est un ordre.

Harry serra les dents mais acquiesça. Kingsley et lui avaient une relation plus proche que les autres Aurors mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer un ordre direct de l'homme. Il était capable de le retirer définitivement de l'affaire s'il considérait que Harry repoussait trop ses limites.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas avec moi, Harry ? suggéra Ron dans une tentative évidente d'apaiser et distraire son meilleur ami. Hermione me harcèle depuis des lustres pour que je t'invite à nouveau. Et tu sais comme elle peut être forte à ça, mec.

Harry laissa échapper une sorte de gloussement.

— Très bien, je viens avec toi.

Peut-être qu'une soirée passée avec ses meilleurs amis était effectivement ce dont il avait besoin.

Si seulement ça lui permettait d'oublier le regard intense des yeux de Malefoy.

oOo

— Encore ? gémit Harry quand il vit la pile de premiers cadeaux et cartes de St Valentin l'attendant sur son bureau.

Ce n'était même pas encore février, mais les gens commençaient déjà à lui envoyer des cadeaux et ça encombrait sérieusement son bureau.

Ron sourit.

— Ils doivent penser que premier arrivé premier servi, plaisanta-t-il

Il sirota son café en se renfonçant sur sa chaise tout en jetant un coup d'œil au message qui les avait suivis dans l'ascenseur ce matin-là.

C'était absurde, mais il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de regarder son ami se tortiller devant la carte crachant des confettis qu'une trentenaire lui avait envoyée.

— J'aurais cru qu'après tant d'années d'essai, ils auraientenfin compris, grogna Harry en faisant rapidement disparaître la pile de cadeaux.

— Tant que tu seras en vie, ils n'abandonneront pas, déclara solennellement Ron.

Il se ragaillardit.

— Peut-être qu'ils arrêteraient si tu avais quelqu'un ?

Harry lui lança un regard acide.

— Et où veux-tu que je trouve ? Les derniers rencards que j'ai eu se sont avérés plus intéressés par ma gloire et mon argent, ou me demander si je pouvais faire disparaître leurs amandes pour vol sans permis, dit-il amèrement.

Ron tapota son dos avec compassion.

— Désolé mon pote. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras bientôt quelqu'un, dit-il dans une étrange tentative pour le consoler.

Harry renifla mais sourit. Il s'assit à son bureau et tira le dossier du tueur en série – sous-titré le « Briseur de cœurs » maintenant – vers lui. Une petite enveloppe argentée apparut furtivement de sous le dossier, le faisant stopper ses mouvements. Toutes les notes et lettres du Ministère arrivaient sur un parchemin officiel ou en tant que petits avions de papier. Cette enveloppe pouvait uniquement être de la pile que ses « admirateurs » lui avaient envoyé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas disparu avec le reste ?

Prudemment, il lança plusieurs sorts dessus afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvais sortilèges. Quand rien ne se produisit, il ouvrit l'enveloppe après un court moment de contemplation.

Ron était absorbé par sa propre paperasse, alors il ne remarqua pas Harry tirer le papier hors de l'enveloppe.

 _Quinze ans plus tôt, tout a commencé pour moi quand j'ai plongé dans un vert émeraude._

 _Quinze ans pour finalement me rendre compte_

 _Quinze ans d'attente, je l'espère, vont bientôt se terminer._

 _Quinze ans que je t'ai à l'esprit._

 _Maintenant je veux être à tes côtés._

 _Une chance, c'est tout ce que je demande._

 _Si tu dis oui, je retirerai mon masque._

 _Je veux tout recommencer et j'espère que tu m'accorderas ma chance. Je ne suis ni un admirateur ni un fan, je suis simplement un homme qui veut te rendre à nouveau heureux._

 _J'ai hâte de te rencontrer bientôt._

Il n'y avait pas de signature à la fin de la note et aucune trace de signature magique laissée sur le papier.

À défaut d'en savoir plus, il devint intrigué. Qui était cette personne ? Quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré quinze ans plus tôt – quand il avait onze ans. Est-ce que c'était un autre étudiant ? Qui était resté silencieux pendant tout ce temps ?

Ça devait être quelqu'un avec une certaine habilité magique – il y avait un charme présent sur l'enveloppe qui assurait qu'elle ne pourrait disparaître avant d'avoir été lue. Une personne qui le connaissait plutôt bien – il doutait que beaucoup de gens utilisent ce sort particulier sur les lettres. La plupart pensait qu'il lisait chaque lettre et ouvrait chaque paquet qu'il recevait – donc ça devait être quelqu'un qui le connaissait très bien ou qui était assez proche de lui pour savoir qu'il faisait instantanément disparaître courriers et présents.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ?

— Harry ?

La voix de Ron le tira hors de ses songes.

— Quoi ?

Harry cligna des yeux et mit la lettre dans son tiroir. Il chercherait qui était l'expéditeur plus tard.

L'air sinistre sur le visage de Ron l'alerta immédiatement.

— On a trouvé deux nouveaux corps. Un à Camberwell et l'autre à West Norwood.

Harry serra la mâchoire mais se releva pour enfiler ses robes d'extérieur. Le tueur en série changeait légèrement son motif opératoire et Harry n'était pas totalement certain de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour eux.

oOo

La sixième victime avait été retrouvée dans le jardin d'une maison abandonnée à Camberwell. La pluie de la nuit précédente avait nettoyé le sang du visage de la femme, et malheureusement – comme pour chaque nouvelle victime – cela avait effacé toute empreinte digitale. Le cœur de la femme formait un « Y » maladroit près de sa tête. Sa baguette brisée avait été soigneusement arrangée dans sa main droite. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans.

La septième victime – un homme avec les cheveux en partie noirs et en partie blonds – fut trouvée dans une ruelle de West Norwood. Ses mains avaient été réarrangées comme s'il tenait une tasse ou quelque chose de semblable, et son cœur y avait été placé en ce qui semblait être un cercle.

Une nouvelle fois, il y avait peu de témoins et, à cause de la forte averse de la nuit, ils avaient seulement entraperçu l'éclat de cheveux blonds. La seule chose concordante entre tous ces cas était qu'ils semblaient s'être déroulés pendant une nuit orageuse.

En juste un mois, le Briseur de cœurs avait fait sept victimes. Le public avait eu vent de l'affaire et demandait des réponses. Après nombre de Beuglantes et lettres hystériques, Kingsley avait tenu une conférence de presse dans laquelle il encourageait le public à se montrer prudent et à ne pas suivre une personne qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, blond ou pas. Il fut conseillé de rester chez soi pendant la nuit et de rapporter tout élément suspect se déroulant dans leur rue.

La pression sur les Aurors traitant l'affaire était augmentée maintenant que le public était au courant des meurtres. S'ils voulaient éviter une hystérie collective, ils avaient besoin de trouver rapidement le tueur.

Plus d'Aurors furent ajoutés à l'équipe pour aider, mais aucun d'entre eux ne put trouver plus de preuves que ce qu'ils avaient déjà. La suggestion selon laquelle les meurtres étaient une sorte de rituel fut balayée quand aucun des rituels existant ne put correspondre à la façon dont les victimes avaient été tuées, ou que les dates des meurtres ne correspondirent pas.

Deux Aurors avaient essayé de découvrir un lien entre les victimes, mais à part le fait qu'ils étaient sorciers et qu'ils avaient été vus avec une personne blonde, rien d'autre n'émergea. Même leur statuts de sang n'étaient pas les mêmes – deux étaient des Sangs-Purs, trois des Sang-Mêlés et deux d'entre eux étaient Nés-Moldus.

Quand leurs familles furent interrogées, ils ne purent soulever aucun détail significatif concernant la nuit où leurs aimés furent tués. Seule une – celle de la cinquième victime – savait que Ian Lansley avait rencontré Malefoy, mais le reste des familles n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu accompagner leur membre ces nuits tragiques.

Harry commençait à se demander si tout cela deviendrait un cas qu'ils ne pourraient résoudre. Habituellement, à ce stade-là, le tueur auraitdûfaire une erreur ou ils auraient au moins dû réussi à obtenir de meilleures informations des témoins.

La plus grande preuve qu'ils avaient jusque-là était les cheveux de Malefoy et ce n'était pas suffisant pour l'accuser de tous les meurtres.

oOo

Avec un soupir sonore, Harry entra dans sa cuisine et bailla. C'était maintenant le cinq février et Kingsley organisait une réunion à neuf heures pour discuter à propos de l'affaire. Il lui restait une demi-heure pour déjeuner, ce qui devait être suffisant.

Alors qu'il se faisait des œufs brouillés, l'odeur du café en train de passer emplit l'air et réveilla son cerveau un peu plus. Il devait être préparé pour cette réunion à venir. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que rien ne lui manquait et quil pourrait contribuer à n'importe quel débat qui serait suscité plus tard. Il venait juste d'éteindre le feu sous la poêle quand un « bom » lourd et aigu contre la vitre le surprit.

Il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et fixa l'aigle qui lui rendit son regard. Un paquet de taille moyenne était accroché à sa serre.

Harry attrapa sa baguette et s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. L'aigle replia ses ailes et sauta à l'intérieur, offrant sa serre de manière à ce qu'Harry puisse le délivrer de son fardeau. Qui donc sur terre pouvait bien utiliser un aigle pour lui envoyer quelque chose ? Il ne savait même pas que d'autres oiseaux que les hiboux pouvaient transporter le courrier.

L'aigle sembla le juger lorsqu'il utilisa différents sorts sur le paquet, comme s'il se sentait personnellement insulté par le fait qu'Harry ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour accepter immédiatement le paquet.

Dès qu'Harry fut certain qu'il n'y avait pas de magie noire persistant sur le paquet, il l'enleva de la serre. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse même lui offrir une tranche de bacon, l'aigle sauta de nouveau à l'extérieur, étendit ses ailes et s'envola, ayant été sans doute eu pour instruction de ne pas attendre de réponse.

Le paquet semblait plutôt léger alors qu'il le plaçait prudemment sur la table, se demandant s'il devait l'ouvrir ou le jeter au feu.

Une enveloppe familière accrochée attira son attention et, sans le vouloir, son cœur s'accéléra légèrement.

Après la première lettre, il avait reçu trois nouvelles cartes et deux cadeaux – un bracelet avec une simple émeraude incrustée dans le métal argenté et une cape avec plusieurs charmes de protection de haut niveau – et il n'avait toujours aucune idée de qui pouvait être cette mystérieuse personne. Il pensait que cela devait être un homme – l'écriture n'était pas du tout féminine et, d'un côté, il ne pouvait imaginer une prétendante lui envoyer une cape avec ces sortilèges spécifiques. Les cadeaux étaient plus masculins, les femmes avaient tendance à lui envoyer des choses gluantes et absurdement sentimentales, normalement avec un médaillon plein de leurs cheveux.

La curiosité monta de nouveau en lui et il se sentit légèrement étourdi. La nouveauté de recevoir des cadeaux aurait dû s'estomper maintenant, considérant qu'il avait reçu des présents de ses fans et de ses amis depuis des années, mais, pour une quelconque raison, les cadeaux de cette personne étaient différents.

Ils lui faisaient se sentir comme s'il avait de nouveau onze ans, recevant son premier cadeau de Noël.

Le message contenait un simple « _J'espère que tu aimeras la tarte. J'ai hâte de bientôt te rencontrer._ »

Plus curieux que jamais maintenant, Harry retira avec attention le papier, révélant une petite boite beige. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il attrapa le couvercle et le retira.

La bouche s'emplit de salive dès que l'odeur taquina son nez. C'était une tarte à la mélasse mise sous des sortilèges de conservation. Pas une simple part, mais une tarte entière !

Le mystérieux prétendant devait être quelqu'un de proche de lui – seuls ses amis savaient quel était son dessert favori.

Quand rencontrerait-il enfin cette mystérieuse personne ? Il s'en fichait même si c'était un homme – il avait tenté de rencontrer hommes comme femmes, mais tous ses rendez-vous s'étaient terminés de manière plutôt désastreuse. La seule relation plutôt réussie qu'il avait eue jusque-là avait été avec Ginny, et ils avaient tous deux décidé après la guerre qu'ils étaient mieux en tant qu'amis.

Alors quand et comment rencontrerait-il cette personne ?

Le carillon de l'horloge l'avertit qu'il avait tout juste le temps de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de partir.

Avec un juron empli de déception, il plaça la tarte à la mélasse dans son bureau et se promit qu'il la mangerait à son retour à la maison.

oOo

Dix minutes plus tard, Harry quitta le 12 Square Grimmaurd et se mit en route pour le bout de la rue où il trouverait une petite ruelle pour transplaner. L'air était empli de l'odeur de la pluie sur l'asphalte à cause de la tempête qu'ils avaient eue la nuit passée.

Si Harry n'avait pas été habitué au temps inconstant de la Grande Bretagne, il aurait pensé que quelqu'un utilisait de la magie pour modifier la météo et invoquer des orages. Son souffle sortait en petites bouffées blanches et il s'enfonça davantage dans son écharpe jusqu'à ce que sa bouche en soit couverte.

Près de la ruelle, il s'empara de sa baguette dans sa poche, et, après avoir jeté un regard furtif autour de lui, s'engagea rapidement dans la ruelle.

Seulement pour commencer à haleter immédiatement quand l'odeur putride d'un corps en décomposition mélangée à celle rouillée du sang lui agressa le nez.

Frappant une main devant sa bouche, il regarda les yeux grands écarquilles vers la source de l'odeur nauséabonde.

Juste un mètre plus loin se tenait le cadavre d'un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, dont les yeux verts et dorés fixaient sans vie le vieux mur de briques devant lui. Tous ses membres reposaient de travers et son torse était de nouveau grand ouvert – quelques rats dévorant une partie de ses organes se précipitèrent plus loin avec un sifflement menaçant quand ils repérèrent la présence d'Harry. Son cœur était arrangé autour de sa gorge – une macabre forme de collier.

Ce qui fit se geler Harry fut la cicatrice brûlée et creusée sur le visage de l'homme : un éclair.

oOo

— Peut-être que le Briseur de cœurs vise finalement l'Auror Potter ? suggéra Amanda d'un air ahuri.

— La dernière victime et l'endroit où elle a été trouvée le suggère, mais l'Auror Potter n'a aucun lien avec les autres endroits, non ? rétorqua un jeune Auror, William, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers Harry.

Harry déglutit et releva la tête.

— Non, je n'ai même pas visité ces endroits avant que les meurtres ne surviennent.

— C'est peut-être une coïncidence ? présenta Ron, mais il ne semblait pas sûr de lui.

— C'est déjà la huitième victime. Il joue pratiquement avec nous maintenant, dit Kingsley, et, bien qu'il paraisse calme, ses yeux brillaient de fureur.

Il s'adressa à Harry.

— Je suppose que tu n'as pas vu de personne blonde dans ta rue ?

Harry sourit sinistrement.

— Non, monsieur. Mes protections n'ont rien détecté non plus.

Les yeux noirs l'étudièrent.

— Penses-tu avoir besoin d'une protection supplémentaire, Potter ?

Harry hésita, mais après un moment de réflexion, secoua la tête.

— Non monsieur, je ne pense pas que le tueur me vise. Au moins, pas dans le sens où il voudrait me tuer, rajouta-t-il d'un air absent.

Bien sûr, il n'avait aucune vraie preuve que le Briseur de cœurs ne le visait pas – mais s'il pouvait jeter un corps criblé de magie noire dans une ruelle près de la maison d'Harry sans déclencher ses protections sensibles, cela signifiait qu'il avait plus que des connaissances de base à propos des barrières magiques. S'il avait voulu tuer Harry, il aurait pu essayer d'outrepasser les défenses et entrer chez lui.

Ainsi la question restait-elle : si le Briseur de cœurs était effectivement en train de le viser, à quel but donc si ce n'était pas pour le tuer ? Pourquoi tuer toutes ces personnes qui n'avaient aucun lien avec lui ? Pour attirer son attention ?

Harry n'avait aucune réponse à ces questions, mais il commençait à prendre cette affaire très personnellement. Deux endroits qui lui étaient familiers et un corps avec une cicatrice de la même forme que la sienne ne pouvaient plus être de simples coïncidences.

Le tueur savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet, et il était vraiment temps de le capturer.

oOo

Deux jours plus tard, le sept février, Harry reçut le dernier message de son mystérieux prétendant. Le même aigle qui avait livré la tarte à la mélasse avait laissé tomber une rose rouge avec une lettre attachée à sa tige.

 _Comme promis, mon masque sera bientôt tombé, quand nous nous rencontrerons. Si tu veux me laisser une chance après tout ce temps, s'il te plaît rencontre-moi à l'entrée de Southwick Country Park le douze février, à dix-huit heures._

 _Je t'attendrai avec une rose blanche à la main._

Malgré ses inquiétudes à propos de l'affaire du Briseurs de cœurs et du manque de sommeil prenant lentement le pas sur sa vie, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement.

C'est vrai, peut être que rencontrer un inconnu était assez stupide vu les récents meurtres mais, d'une certaine manière, il avait un bon pressentiment à propos de tout ça. Quelqu'un prenait le temps de l'atteindre et se faire connaître de lui. La plupart de ses admirateurs abandonnaient après les deux premiers essais. Ça le faisait se sentir… spécial, de recevoir de si bienveillantes et conséquentes attentions. Il ne ressentait pas de d'étranges ni de mauvaises ondes concernant ces messages, et il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

Son instinct lui disait maintenant qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cette personne – quelle qu'elle soit.

En plus, même s'il s'était trompé, il prendrait sa baguette avec lui et il était plutôt sûr qu'il gagnerait s'il s'engageait dans un duel.

La sonnerie de la Cheminette le tira de sa contemplation du message. Le visage de Ron flottait à travers les flammes quand Harry entra dans la pièce.

— Ron, quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le foyer.

Malgré les flammes faussant son visage, il semblait terriblement pâle.

Un soudain et terrible sentiment s'empara d'Harry.

— Ne me le dis pas : une nouvelle victime ? demanda-t-il avec résignation.

Il soupira et se retourna.

— Laisse-moi attraper mon manteau et je…

— Harry, c'est Malefoy.

La voix de Ron n'avait jamais semblé si douce ni si bizarre auparavant.

— Ils ont trouvé le corps de Malefoy près de son manoir ce matin.

Harry se figea et osa à peine respirer.

De toutes les réponses possibles que Ron aurait pu lui donner, elle était la seule qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à entendre.

oOo

Un regard au torse ouvert de Malefoy confirma le fait qu'il était, effectivement, une victime du Briseur de cœurs – ce qui l'enleva définitivement de la liste des suspects. Cette fois-ci, le cœur de Malefoy avait été laissé en un seul morceau il avait quand même été retiré de son torse mais il reposait en un seul tenant dans sa main droite, et la pensée hystérique que Malefoy paraissait être en train d'offrir son cœur à quelqu'un avait traversé l'esprit d'Harry.

Il avait été à peine capable de vraiment regarder le corps de Malefoy. Oui, Malefoy avait été une peste ennuyante et un bel emmerdeur à Poudlard, mais même lui ne méritait pas une mort si violente et douloureuse.

Leur seul suspect avait été Malefoy et maintenant, avec sa mort, ils étaient complètement retournés à la case départ.

Quelle sorte d'être méprisable était là-dehors, tuant toutes ces personnes ? Quelle sorte d'esprit malade, tordu était derrière tout ça ?

Kingsley avait forcé l'équipe entière à rentrer chez elle et à se reposer une fois que le corps de Malefoy avait été emporté à la morgue, avec l'ordre qu'il les voulait avec l'esprit frais le lendemain matin. Même lui avait paru accablé quand ils avaient ramené Malefoy avec eux.

Ses parents avaient été informés par hibou, puisque personne ne savait où ils vivaient, donc cela prendrait un peu de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent.

À n'importe quel autre moment, Harry aurait refusé de retourner chez lui, mais cette fois, il se sentait si engourdi et complètement déséquilibré qu'il avait juste accepté le conseil de Kingsley et était rentré à la maison où il avait ouvert une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu.

Alors que le liquide chaud brûlait sa gorge, il fixa d'un regard vite sur la grille devant lui, les flammes dansant joyeusement les unes avec les autres, le craquement du feu emplissant le salon.

Comment Malefoy pouvait-il être mort ? Juste comme ça ? Son cerveau ne semblait pas capable de comprendre le fait que son ennemi d'école n'était désormais plus vivant.

Malefoy n'était pas supposémourir ainsi. Pas si jeune. Même si Harry et lui ne se seraient jamais plus revus une fois l'affaire bouclée, cela ne voulait pas dire que Malefoy pouvait mourir si tôt.

Oui, les autres personnes étaient aussi mortes trop jeunes – toutefois, c'était la mort de Malefoy qui le choquait le plus.

Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans ? Parce que Malefoy avait été une part essentielle de sa vie pendant au moins sept ans ? Parce qu'il l'avait défendu lors de son procès ? Parce qu'il avait utilisé la baguette de Malefoy ? Parce que malgré leur passé, il ne l'avait pas trahi quand Ron, Hermione et lui avaient été capturés durant la guerre ?

C'étaient toutes des raisons valables, mais aucune d'entre elles ne semblait être celle qui expliquait pourquoi la mort de Malefoy lui faisait un tel effet.

Trébuchant jusqu'à l'étage, il se laissa tomber sur son lit, la nausée persistant dans son corps. La dernière pensée qui voleta à travers son esprit avant qu'il ne soit emporté au pays des rêves fut que, quoi qu'il se passe, il attraperait ce fils de pute et le ferait regretter amèrement le jour où il avait décidé de commencer sa folle frénésie meurtrière.

oOo

Le jour suivant, Harry était seul au bureau qu'il partageait avec Ron. Hermione s'était enrhumée et Ron voulait être sûr que sa femme reste au lit plutôt qu'être en train de regarder dans de nouveaux livres de loi pour sa prochaine présentation. C'était attachant la façon dont il prenait soin d'elle et avec quelle mauvaise grâce elle acceptait son aide. Il pouvait seulement voir comme Ron avait paru soulagé qu'ils puissent terminer pour la nuit et retourner auprès de sa femme, accompagné par les bons vœux d'Harry.

C'était maintenant le soir et Harry étudiait à nouveau les photos des scènes de crime. Quelque chose le perturbait depuis son réveil ce matin et il espérait que regarder les images – peu importe combien ça lui donnait la nausée – l'aiderait à découvrir ce qu'il cherchait exactement.

Sa main oscilla vers la photographie du corps de Malefoy, disposée au centre, et il fronça les sourcils, la petite voix harceleuse à l'arrière de son esprit se faisant plus forte.

Il arracha l'image du bureau et la tinten l'air, l'étudiant intensivement. Les traits habituellement pâles de Malefoy étaient maintenant blanchis de toute vie et étaient devenus gris, ses lèvres et ses ongles teintés de bleu et ses cheveux et sourcils paraissant presque faux contre sa peau maladive. Cela lui retourna l'estomac mais il ne pouvait pas en détourner les yeux. Et là, ça le frappa.

C'était le cœur. Le cœur entier non taillé en pièces le perturbait, réalisa soudainement Harry. Le _modus operandi_ du Briseur de cœur était resté le même, sauf pour de légers changements : le torse était toujours ouvert et le cœur était toujours découpé.

Le torse de Malefoy était grand ouvert, mais le cœur était resté en un seul morceau. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que le Briseur de cœur aurait changé soudainement son mode opératoire ?

Est-ce que ça avait un sens particulier ?

Harry rapprocha l'image de son visage et découvrit quelque chose qui avait échappé à son attention le jour avant. Plissant les yeux, il plaça les papiers du légiste devant lui. Ceux concernant Malefoy étaient arrivés plus tôt.

Après avoir examiné le document une seconde fois, s'assurant de l'avoir correctement lu, il regarda à nouveau la photo. La baguette de Malefoy était elle aussi en un seul morceau. Elle avait été placée au milieu de son torse, mais elle était restée d'un seul bloc.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc est-ce que le Briseur de cœurs avait soudainement changé son _modus operandi_? Ou est-ce que Malefoy avait été tué par une sorte d'imitateur tordu ?

Non, ce n'était pas possible, se dit Harry. Le public n'avait pas été prévenu à propos des baguettes brisées.

Donc pas d'imitateur. Alors pourquoi un tel changement ?

Mordant sa lèvre, Harry replaça l'image sur son bureau et resta immobile quelques secondes. Ses yeux errèrent sur les autres images et, dans une soudaine inspiration, il les attrapa et les disposa en une ligne, la première victime à sa gauche et les autres placés de la même manière jusqu'à ce que la photographie de Malefoy soit la dernière.

Quelque chose à leur propos l'ennuyait. Un petit détail qui criait pour capter son attention…

Après avoir fixé les images Merlin sait combien de temps, il respira bruyamment quand le petit détail se révéla finalement à ses yeux.

Ce qui l'agaçait à propos de ces photos était la façon dont les cœurs étaient arrangés. Ils avaient tous supposé que les morceaux de cœurs étaient disposés sans motif particulier. Sous n'importe quelle forme qui serait venue à l'esprit du tueur selon ses caprices de la nuit.

Mais plutôt que d'être des dispositions aléatoires, les pièces de cœurs formaient des _lettres_. Très brutes, mais néanmoins des lettres.

Et celles-ci mises ensemble formaient réellement une phrase.

Avec ce constat au fond de son esprit, il regarda à nouveau les photos et commença à lire les lettres du bout des lèvres.

 _I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U._

Le cœur de Malefoy pouvait être considéré comme un point final morbide, très perturbant.

 **I love you**.

Le tueur avait épelé « je t'aime ». À qui était-ce adressé ? Était-ce simplement une coïncidence ?

Non, c'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas en être une que les morceaux de cœurs forment des lettres et que celles-ci forment cette phrase.

Harry retomba contre sa chaise et fixa le plafond.

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Est-ce que ça signifiait que c'était une lettre d'amour morbide ?

Ses yeux trainèrent plus bas et, pour quelconque raison, furent à nouveau attirés vers l'image de Malefoy. Il tapa lentement dessus avec son index.

Cœur entier. Baguette entière.

Pourquoi ?

Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres meurtres ?

Il prit les notes du légiste à propos du corps de Malefoy et les étudia à nouveau. Il redescendit sur la description du corps et relut le relevé des blessures.

 _Minute, attends._

Les yeux émeraude retournèrent vivement sur la description du corps.

L'instant d'après, le papier flottait jusqu'au bureau alors qu'il se précipitait hors de la pièce.

Il vola pratiquement au bas des escaliers, dépassant en courant les quelques traînards et ignorant leurs cris surpris. Le légiste était déjà parti, mais tous les Aurors avaient un badge spécial qui les autorisait à entrer dans la morgue quand il était absent.

Impatiemment, il pressa le badge contre la barrière et un court tintement annonça qu'il pouvait ouvrir la porte sans risquer d'être enfermé instantanément dans une cellule de détention spéciale utilisée pour les tentatives d'effraction.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea tout droit vers la pièce adjacente, où les corps étaient conservés. La pièce était soumise à une température très basse et des sortilèges de conservation étaient ajoutés afin d'éviter que les corps ne se décomposent davantage.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry s'approcha de la table la plus proche de la porte et s'arrêta devant. Se préparant intérieurement – son cœur semblait vouloir exploser dans sa poitrine – il atteint lentement le drap qui cachait le corps de la vue des autres et l'attrapa.

Juste quand il le tira, il sentit quelque chose de dur et d'émoussé le frapper, la douleur se faisant lancinante dans sa nuque et tout devint noir.

oOo

Se réveiller après avoir été assommé était l'un des moments les plus déroutants. Malheureusement pour Harry, il avait été assommé par ses ennemis déjà plusieurs fois mais n'était toujours pas habitué à l'élancement de son crâne et à la lourdeur de ses membres quand il revenait à lui.

Sa tête tournant follement, il ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois pour essayer de focaliser sa vision. Il était assis sur une sorte de lit moelleux et ses mains étaient attachées au montant, avec des menottes en fer.

— Finalement réveillé, hein ? Tu en as mis du temps.

Harry se figea et son cœur battit frénétiquement. _Cette voix_ …

Relevant le regard, il rencontra un regard gris familiers. Des yeux gris qui avaient fixé le ciel il n'y a pas deux jours.

Est-ce que c'était vraiment deux jours plus tôt ? Combien de temps avait-il été inconscient?

— Co… comment… pourquoi…, balbutia Harry, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance en ses yeux.

Une main se leva pour frotter son genou.

— Doucement, tu ne voudrais pas t'évanouir de nouveau.

Un sourire acerbe.

— Tu… tu étais su… supposé être m… mort, articula difficilement Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à articuler ? Sa bouche semblait partiellement paralysée, comme si sa langue était trop lourde.

— Oui, enfin, supposé être et être ne sont pas vraiment les mêmes choses.

Rire insouciant.

Il commença à se sentir terriblement étourdi. Que lui arrivait-il ?

— Que… qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry n'arrivait plus à tenir sa tête droite et il s'affaissa en avant son corps entier se sentant comme s'il était empli de plomb.

Des mains froides encerclèrent son visage et le tirèrent vers le haut.

— Détends-toi, Harry, ça va juste un peu faire mal, murmura Drago Malefoy.

La seconde d'après, une douleur dévorante menaça d'arracher la tête d'Harry et il hurla haut et fort alors que la noirceur avalait son monde.

oOo

Il se redressa, son cri mourant dans sa gorge. Son cœur tonnant follement, il tourna vivement la tête autour de lui. Minute, il était dans sa chambre. Dans son lit. _Alors ça n'avait pas vraiment_ …

— Harry ?

Ses anciens instructeurs auraient été fiers de voir à quelle vitesse il attrapa sa baguette et se jeta sur la personne à côté de lui. De minces poignets étaient attrapés dans sa poigne et le bout de sa baguette pressée contre la gorge, Harry soutint les yeux gris, familiers, qui le regardaient maintenant avec choc et confusion.

— Harry, qu'est-ce que tu…

— Putain mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! gronda Harry et il enfonça plus profondément sa baguette dans la gorge de Malefoy. Tu es censé être mort, connard ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! Pourquoi tu es là, bordel ?!

Malefoy prit une inspiration profonde et Harry sentit son corps se relâcher – ce qui n'avait aucun sens.

En fait, rien à propos de cette scène n'était censé du tout. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy faisait dans sa chambre, dans son lit ?! Pourquoi était-il vivant ? Était-ce celui qui…

— Oh, d'accord, je sais ce qui se passe maintenant, dit calmement Malefoy, et ses yeux écarquillés et son air choqué disparurent. Tu avais encore ce cauchemar, hein ? Désolé, normalement je te réveille avant que ça devienne si mauvais mais je…

— Quel cauchemar, Malefoy ? demanda catégoriquement Harry.

Il ne retira pas sa baguette et Malefoy ne le repoussa étrangement pas. Il le regarda simplement, avec calme, ses yeux gris emplis d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Il déglutit doucement, les muscles de sa gorge fléchissant sous la baguette et Harry ne pouvait pas nier – même si une brume de peur envahissait son sang – combien Malefoy était hypnotisant à cet instant.

— Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour utiliser nos prénoms, Harry ?

Malefoy sourit faiblement et il toussa quand Harry le regarda avec insistance, poussant ferment le bout de sa baguette dans le trou de sa gorge, là où ça ferait le plus mal.

— Très bien, _très bien_ ! Depuis que tu as été kidnappé par le Briseur de cœurs, tu as fait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits – ce qui n'est pas vraiment surprenant en fait, étant donné ce qui s'est passé. Des fois tu te réveilles en oubliant où tu es à cause du traumatisme qui a directement affecté ton esprit. Des fois tu te réveilles groggy, mais tu t'exprimes clairement. C'est juste un pile ou face sur la façon dont tu vas te réveiller. »

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? cracha Harry, une guerre faisant rage en lui pour savoir qui gagnerait, sa curiosité ou sa peur.

Alors il avait été kidnappé par le Briseur de cœurs – minute, il avait vu Malefoy quand il s'était réveillé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Malefoy était…

— Ton cauchemar est en fait un souvenir que tu as de cette nuit.

— Donc tu es… !

— Non, je ne le suis _pas_ !

La voix de Malefoy s'éleva fortement et cette fois il se renfrogna, ses muscles se tendant sous ceux d'Harry. Il ne semblait pas être en passe de se battre, cependant, ce qui n'aurait pas dû faire qu'Harry se sente mieux, mais ce fut le cas.

— Je _ne suis pas_ et je n'ai jamais été le Briseur de cœurs !

— Mais tu as été tué. J'ai vu ton corps, dit lentement Harry, se sentant étrangement calme malgré le doute se glissant dans sa voix.

Les yeux d'acier le regardèrent douloureusement.

— Oui, je sais, mais évidemment ce n'était pas moi. Je ne suis pas sûr des détails, parce que tu n'as pas voulu beaucoup en parler, mais apparemment le Briseur de cœurs était en fait deux personnes travaillant ensemble. L'un d'entre eux était ton fan qui était arrivé à ses limites parce que tu n'asjamais répondu à aucune de ses lettres ou cartes. Apparemment, il avait conçu une sorte de plan où il attirerait ton attention avec les meurtres et formerait un genre de lettre d'amour ?

Malefoy secoua la tête de manière frustrée, clairement malade de voir à quels extrêmes certaines personnes pouvaient aller pour avoir de l'attention.

— Comme je le dis, je ne suis pas sûr des détails. Bref, l'autre gars l'a aidé et est apparemment devenu malade de tout ça – ou alors il voulait de l'argent, je n'en sais rien – et ton fan l'a tué. Il a ensuite utilisé quelques sorts de métamorphose pour changer le corps de son partenaire en le mien, sachant que ça te taperait vraiment sur les nerfs, surtout en sachant que j'étais littéralement votre seul suspect.

— Mais tu étais là quand je me suis réveillé. Je t'ai vu, murmura Harry, et, sans le réaliser, il relâcha sa prise autour des poignets de Malefoy.

Quelque chose tiraillait son esprit, mais c'était juste hors d'atteinte. Il serra fermement les dents et replia les doigts autour de sa baguette.

— Oui, ton fan a pensé qu'il pouvait me rejeter la faute dessus, puisque j'étais déjà un suspect, et il s'est introduit au Ministère. Il t'a suivi jusqu'à la morgue et a manifestement utilisé quelques sorts pour me ressembler. Le pourquoi il a d'abord changé son partenaire mort en moi puis utilisé le même déguisement sur lui est un mystère total pour moi, cependant. Mais comme je l'ai dit, il était totalement dérangé.

Malefoy pinça les lèvres, ne désirant apparemment pas penser au maniaque plus longtemps que nécessaire.

— Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé ensuite, mais Weasley a trouvé où tu étais retenu et t'a secouru.

— Qu'est-il arrivé au Briseur de cœurs alors ? demanda Harry, ses sourcils froncés.

— Je crois qu'il a été tué, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu devras demander à Weasley pour plus de détails, la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

Alors le Briseur de cœurs était mort ? L'affaire était close ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

— Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es chez moi – dans mon lit – si tôt après que j'aiété kidnappé par un psychopathe.

Cette fois-ci, un doux mais triste sourire fleurit sur le visage de Malefoy et Harry cligna des yeux, surpris au soudain regard tendre dirigé vers lui. Il s'éloigna juste un peu pour permettre à sa respiration de se calmer, ses mains moites s'égouttant presque de sueur à force de les avoir serrées si longtemps.

— Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble depuis très longtemps, mais tu te souviens sans doute de nous deux, nous rencontrant à l'entrée de Southwick Country Park ? Tu as accepté d'aller à un rencard avec moi cette nuit, tu t'en souviens ? murmura Malefoy.

Il libéra sa main de la faible prise d'Harry pour aller caresser sa joue.

— Tu as dit que tu voulais bien nous donner une chance. Depuis que tu as été kidnappé, tu ne te sens plus en sécurité la nuit alors je suis resté ces deux dernières nuits. Normalement, j'aurais dû partir juste après que tu te sois endormi, mais tu as refusé à chaque fois de dormir à moins que je ne promette de rester la nuit entière. Alors je l'ai fait. On n'a rien fait d'autre, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il légèrement, le bout de ses doigts caressant tendrement les pommettes d'Harry.

La douce et tendre caresse sembla déclencher sa mémoire. Harry cligna rapidement des yeux, les dernières traces de sommeil quittant son esprit, et il réalisa que Malefoy – non, _Drago_ – disait la vérité. Son esprit semblait embrumé mais bientôt, un par un, les souvenirs commencèrent à refaire surface. Une semaine après qu'il eut été kidnappé, il avait retrouvé le message et malgré sa paranoïa tenace, il était allé droit au lieu de rendez-vous. Il avait voulu ressentir quelque chose de normal pour une fois – aussi célébrer la résolution de l'affaire (l'identité du Briseur de cœurs avait été un sorcier écossais nommé Arran Manning, se souvenait-il maintenant) – et avait rejoint le lieu, se sentant nerveux comme pas possible. Ses instincts d'Auror avaient été en haute alerte pendant tout ce temps, mais il y avait aussi un petit papillon dans son estomac, voletant avec excitation et crainte.

Découvrir Drago l'attendre avait été un choc – non pas parce qu'il était toujours vivant, puisque tout avait été clarifié et que Drago avait dû témoigner qu'il était dans son manoir à travailler son commerce de potions, interdit de quitter le pays – mais _parce que_ c'était Drago Malefoy qui l'attendait.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait le blond, Drago l'avait regardé nerveusement et il avait presque balbutié tout au long de sa confession, disant plusieurs fois qu'il avait été surpris et ravi qu'Harry se montre finalement, après tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Il n'avait pas paru comme le Sang-Pur fier et arrogant qu'Harry avait connu depuis des années. Ils étaient restés là pendant un moment, finalement migré vers un banc en bois afin de ne pas paraître trop étranges aux yeux des passants, puis fini par se sentir assez à l'aise pour tenir une longue conversation. Harry était resté muet de stupéfaction pendant un petit moment : voir ce côté doux ou même heureux de Malefoy – non, _Drago_ – avait été comme voir Hermione échouer en potions. C'était étrange voire même surnaturel, mais ça les rendait _humains_. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Drago pouvait être comme ça, mais une fois encore, on lui avait agréablement prouvé le contraire.

Le rendez-vous en lui-même avait été génial – étonnamment – et ce n'avait pas été particulièrement grâce à un endroit spectaculaire mais plutôt par la conversation et la compagnie. C'est comme s'il rencontrait un homme complètement différent après si longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir quand il se souvint du baiser passionné qu'il avait donné à Drago cette nuit-là, alors que ça lui revenait soudain en mémoire.

Drago sembla remarquer son rougissement. Son sourire s'agrandit.

— Tu te souviens maintenant ?

Il relâcha son souffle et son poucecaressa la pommette d'Harry.

Harry retira légèrement sa tête.

— Ouais, murmura-t-il.

Il se racla la gorge alors qu'il s'adossait plus loin, le regard vitreux avant d'enlever rapidement sa baguette de la gorge rougie de Drago.

— Désolé, j'ai dû être trop endormi pour m'en souvenir.

— Il n'y a pas de mal.

Drago haussa les épaules.

— Comme je l'ai dit, c'est normal que tu fasses des cauchemars. Je suis plus qu'heureux de t'aider à en finir.

Il sourit avec regret.

Harry laissa tomber sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

— Désolé, murmura-t-il et il sentit ses joues rougir fortement.

Elles devaient être d'un rouge flamboyant maintenant. Il se sentit soudainement petit et sans pouvoirs, troublé comme un enfant grondé même si Drago n'était pas trop offensé par ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Il voulut se retirer des genoux de Drago, mais l'homme attrapa ses hanches et leva un sourcil blond, une expression moqueuse apparaissant sur ses traits alors qu'il adoucissait son regard vers Harry.

— Et où crois-tu aller ? murmura-t-il doucement.

— Euh…

— Je mérite un baiser de bonjour correct, tu ne crois pas ? demanda Drago alors qu'il reniflait de manière hautaine.

Harry ne put supprimer le tendre sourire qui prit contrôle de ses lèvres.

— Arrête de bouder, dit-il avec amusement.

Il se pencha pour embrasser Drago, sentant un frisson courir le long de sa colonne quand une langue joueuse vint se glisser sur ses lèvres.

— Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Harry, murmura Drago contre ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour presser de nouveau sa bouche contre celle d'Harry, de doux et légers gémissements s'échappant déjà de sa gorge.

C'est vrai, ils étaient déjà le quatorze. Eh bien, le temps passait vite.

— Joyeuse Saint Valentin, Drago, lui dit-il en souriant gentiment, faisant de son mieux pour chasser les images cauchemardesquesau plus profond de son esprit.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer dessus de toute façon, alors qu'il sentait les mains chaudes de Drago caresser le ruban de peau visible au-dessus de son boxer. Il fut arraché de ses songes endormis avec un glapissement sonore quand Drago roula par-dessus lui jusqu'à être installé entre ses jambes écartées, ses bras enfoncés dans le matelas.

Drago sourit.

— Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas nous amuser un peu avant que je ne rencontre officiellement Granger et Weasley cet après-midi, non ?

— En fait, c'est Weasley-Granger, pas…

Le reste de sa réplique fut étouffée sous les lèvres douces de Drago. Il haleta fortement, laissant la langue de Drago se glisser dans sa bouche, le faisant gémir et laper le goût du blond. Il frémit au poids chaud sur lui. Ça faisait _si longtemps_ que personne n'avait été sur le fit frissonner de nouveau alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement.

Ron et Hermione pouvaient attendre encore un peu – il était temps qu'il fasse un peu mieux connaissance avec ce corps, décida-t-il, et il glissa les mains sous la chemise de Drago.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Ma première traduction ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit message pour remercier ou critiquer ce travail ardu !_


End file.
